


I said Maybe

by TealTears



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealTears/pseuds/TealTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin gets Connor a guitar</p>
            </blockquote>





	I said Maybe

Kevin regretted finding the guitar in the market. He really really did. 

Connor Mckinley, his boyfriend, had told him that when he was younger his mom let him learn guitar but after the Steve Blade issues he wasn't allowed too anymore; Kevin thought this was stupid, so did Connor, but what could they do. 

Kevin and Arnold had been tasked with going to the market the day before and Kevin had seen a guitar and had bought it without a second thought- he knew Connor would appreciate it and he had. He'd been over the mood when Kevin showed him and he had been plucking at it for hours now. 

This wasn't an issue- Kevin liked the guitar noise. The issue what that Connor only remembered the chords for one song;

"Connor! Please! Enough!" He finally snapped, laying back on the bed that usually belonged to Elder Thomas. 

Connor's playing abruptly stopped and he frowned, "What wrong Kev'?" He asked, "Am I that rusty?" He said, sighing and layibg the guitar down. 

"No. You're wonderful! It's just.... One song?"

"Sorry! I'll find a book next market and play new stuff but until then- one song." He said, picking it up and beginning to strum again. 

Kevin left it for another while, letting himself relax to the repetitive tune. 

Dinner came soon, meaning Connor had to leave the guitar alone for at least an hour. It was nice to have a rest from it. 

After dinner Kevin was hoping his boyfriend would give up on the guitar but, apparently the world was against Kevin yet again, and he picked it back up. 

This was the last straw for Kevin.

"WILL YOU STOP PLAYING WONDERWALL?!" He asked, finally frustrated to the point of shouting. 

Connor looked shocked before an evil smirk came on his face at the sight of his almost distressed boyfriend. 

He played a chord and then spoke, quickly falling into song; "I said Maybe...."


End file.
